


Hot Solder

by Tseecka



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to repair Computo is getting Superman a bit frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Solder

He fixates on the wires, trying to hold them steady, trying to keep the ends touching. The solder shakes in his other hand, slips again.

He wishes he could just laser eye the stupid wires and melt them together.

With a sigh, he tries again. Repairs will take forever at this rate--the wires slide apart again, and he growls in frustration.

A pair of green hands settle over his, holding the wires steady, their ends touching in all the right places. A spark flies.

Clark looks up and meets that violet Coluan gaze. They share a smile, and set to work.


End file.
